


You Had a Party!?

by LoganLight



Series: Not the Salt You're Looking For [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consequences, Developing Relationship, Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, Established Relationship, Fourth Wall, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: When the girls hear what the boys were up to they are understandably upset.





	You Had a Party!?

**Author's Note:**

> Started as soft salt and then progressed from there. I think it's safe to say that I have no idea what I'm doing with this... Oh, well! (Still terrible at summarizing.)

"Aw, c'mon babe! We said we were sorry!" Nino whined, appealing to his girlfriend's better nature.

Unfortunately for him Alya's better nature was currently telling her: _That boy left us high and dry! He must be punished!_ "I know you are. But actions have consequences. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I just let you get away with everything?"

"Um, what's going on?" Adrien asked, confused. They had just arrived at the park when the girls had rounded on the guys. Nino had taken one look at Alya and immediately begged for forgiveness.

"They totally bailed on us, that's what happened!" Alya snapped. The other girls nodded in agreement as the guys all fidgeted nervously.

"What? Nino, I thought you said the girls were hanging out together?" Adrien asked his best friend.

Nino tapped his index fingers together, not making eye contact. "Well, technically, I said they were 'together' not what they were _doing_ soooo..."

"Nino..." Adrien's shoulders slumped. He'd forgotten today was when Mylene had planned her green initiative. And the girls had probably started early.

"He just wanted to throw you a party," Marinette pipped up. "Sure, the timing could've been better but he didn't mean to be insensitive!"

"Oh, we know." Alya replied, pulling Adrien towards her by the shoulders. "That's why you may earn our forgiveness. You're going to continue where we left off."

Nino nodded vigorously, glad he wasn't being dumped. "Yes, absolutely, you got it!'

"What are we going to do while they're working?" Marinette asked.

" _We_ are going to take a break. _You_ are going to spend some quality time with the boys... Minus Adrien." Alya said handing Marinette a shovel. The pig-tailed girl drooped but didn't argue against her sentence.

"Adrien and Marc!" Alix stated, pulling the shy boy away from Nathaniel. "He didn't know what we had planned today, so he gets a pass."

"Uh, well," Marc glanced back at the redhead.

"C'mon," Alix goaded. "I'll tell you embarrassing stories about him!"

Marc's eyes went wide as Nathaniel flushed almost as red as his hair. "W-wait a minute! You can't tell him everything! _Alix!_ "

"Re _lax._ I'm not _going_ to tell him everything _..._ Need to save some stuff for later." Alix winked conspiratorially at a curious Marc.

"I'm doomed," Nathaniel intoned. Max patted him reassuringly on his back. He elected not to tell the artist that according to his calculations: the redhead was indeed very doomed.

"I'm sorry, Juleka! I didn't realize!" Luka apologized to his sister.

"I told you Ivan would be with us today. You could've called, you know." Juleka informed him. The fact that she wasn't mumbling was testament to how upset she was.

"It went right over my head!" Luka pleaded, holding this hands together. "Forgive me? Please?"

"Mm, alright." Juleka conceded, her voice returning to barely audible volumes. "But you have to write me that song you never get around to."

"You got it, sis!" Luka agreed, relieved he wasn't as at fault as everyone else. He wouldn't survive Anarka getting involved. Their mother may be free spirited but she valued honesty and communication. If he'd actually said yes to helping his sister beforehand and then bailed? The musician shuddered, an angry Anarka was no laughing matter.

"That is so weird!" Adrien stage whispered, looking at the siblings.

"What? Luka showing an emotion besides 'chill'?" Alix asked.

"No, Juleka and Luka _talking_ to each other! I've never seen them do that before." Adrien wondered if he should be recording for posterity.

"What!? No, I'm pretty sure they've talked before." Alya denied. "They live on a _boat_ for goodness's sake! I'm sure we've seen them talking before!"

Everyone instinctively turned to Rose. If anyone knew then she would. The very pink girl had her hands clasped together in much the same way Luka did, her eyes shining. "That's so sweet!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen them like this before! They hardly ever look at each other, let alone speak!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone digested that information. Wordlessly everyone agreed to pretend that had never happened.

"They really don't talk to each other?" Marc asked. Well, almost everyone.

"Mylene!" Ivan cried, reaching out for his girlfriend. The small girl glanced at him but turned away sadly.

"You know how important my work is to me, Ivan," Mylene reminded him. "You said it was important to you too..."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." The big teenager dropped to one knee. "I promise I won't ever do it again!"

Mylene wavered against his earnest expression. Ivan was always such a supportive boyfriend. Even catching up on current events despite not liking politics because he wanted to understand her better. "Well... Since you promised... I guess I can forgive you after you're done with the rest of the planting."

Ivan broke into a huge grin. "You got it!" He rushed off to get the work done as quickly as possible. Lifting a tree with each hand.

Mylene allowed herself a small smile as she walked away with the girls, plus Adrien and Marc.

"Don't you think you're letting him off easy?" Alya asked.

"Maybe," Mylene conceded. "But, that was our first fight so I'm giving him some slack. Besides, you said the same thing to Nino."

"Oh, _that's_ just his punishment for letting us do all the work. His punishment for _lying_ will be much more... severe." Alya promised. Adrien made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"Wait, what about Kim?" Alix asked.

"He never really agreed to come. We all just assumed 'cause Max said yes." Mylene reminded them. It's why his excuse had been the most confusing.

Everyone turned to look at the boy, posturing as he always did. "Bet I can plant more trees than you!" Kim challenged Ivan.

"I don't think this counts as an adequate 'punishment'." Alix commented.

"At least he'll do his share of the work." Juleka mumbled.

"Well, that's all well and good but how are we gonna get it into their thick heads not to pull a stunt like this again?" Alya asked as the guys all started on their tasks.

"I could look at them in disappointment?" Adrien offered.

Alya raised a skeptical eyebrow. "No offense, Adrien but I don't think that's..." She stared at the expression of such _hurt_ and _sadness_ that covered her friend's features. _I didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry!_ Her brain supplied as a defense to those kitty cat eyes. She shook her head to clear it. "Teach me!"

Adrien smirked. "I'm afraid it's unteachable! But you can borrow it if you want."

"Oh, no you don't!" Alix intervened, skating between them and pushing them further apart. "You can't just give _Alya_ access to such a powerful weapon! Then none of us would be safe."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Alya's protests went unheeded as the girls all sided with Alix.

"...So, uh, we're really going to leave them by themselves?" Adrien asked.

"Hey, they started it!" Alix replied. "We could've been done by now if they'd shown up like they said they would."

Seeing Adrien still wasn't convinced Mylene tried a different tactic. "Think of it as a shift change."

"Yeah... Okay." Adrien conceded. "Well, what are we going to do?"

The girls all pondered this for a moment. "Ooh! We could get facials!" Rose suggested.

"Sounds fun." Adrien agreed at the same time Alix said:

"No thanks, I'm not into those girly things."

Everyone stared at Adrien. "...What? Model remember? You think this glow comes without an extensive skin care regiment?"

Their heads turned to Alix. "Oh, come on! I'm the least girly girl I know!"

"Your hair _is_ pink." Juleka pointed out.

" _Yeah!_ My _hair_ is pink. Nothing else is! I like pink! But that doesn't mean I have to be girly about it! I'm a tomboy, I know that. There's this weird stigma that says tomboy's can't like pink and I'm not having it! So, there! ...No offense, Rose."

The very girly (unless you knew her taste in music) girl simply stared, awestruck. "You are so cool!" Rose reached for the closest person to her, which for some reason was Marc. "Isn't she cool!?"

Marc squeaked in surprise but nodded appreciatively.

"Whatever. We still haven't decided what we're going to do." Alix pointed out to deflect attention away from her. "And no facials!"

"It is a bit cliché." Marc stated softly, leaving everyone stumped again.

"... We... Could... Go watch my sister beat people up?" Alya suggested. "Anansi's got several 'warm-up' matches today."

"I've never been to a boxing match!" Adrien said, excited.

"You'll love her, she's awesome." Juleka told him and Rose.

"I... Suppose we could cheer her on... Far away from the ring..." Mylene agreed.

"It could help me visualize fight scenes better." Marc stated.

"Wouldn't that help Nathaniel's side of things more than your's?" Alix asked.

"...Well, it couldn't hurt."

"Guess it's unanimous!" Alya announced. "Big sis here we come!"

" _Yeah!_ " Alix hollered, skating ahead of everyone on this girls' day out.

"Hey, Alya? You think we could do this again sometime?" Adrien asked hopefully.

"Boy, you better believe we're doing this again! You can't just hang out with the guys all the time. You need girl time!" Alya declared.

"Don't think that's how girl time works!" Alix called as she sped past.

"Girl time works the way I say it works, Kubdel!"

Adrien grinned at his friends antics. Despite the akuma, today was a good day. He couldn't wait for the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to say, so I'll just say that the girls are not going to let the boys' shenanigans ruin their whole day.


End file.
